


Chillaxing

by gingayellow



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three girls who want to prove themselves and make friends, and just have some fun after a long week of hero-ing. This is a 'how they met' fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chillaxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderminterplus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
Notes: Happy hanging out times were requested, and hopefully, this fulfills that! This is pre-series, no spoilers apply, although I did follow comics canon concerning their real names. Supergirl is 'Linda' because if I remember, that's at least one of her civilian names while on Earth.

\--

Donna was pleased that Diana and Hippolyta had picked this day and this city for her debut. While Donna herself would have preferred something more exciting than stopping a purse snatcher, her sister and mother were right in that this would provide an excellent chance to test her skills in Man’s World. 

The thief leapt over a fence. Donna leapt after him. This was a test that she planned to pass. She grabbed him by the shoulder, and he-- he honestly tried to strike her. The fist contacted with her face, and then he howled in pain, reeling back as he clutched the hand he’d struck her with.

“No normal man has the power to best an Amazon, but I suspect you’ve been too busy stealing others’ property to learn more about other cultures.” Donna didn’t necessarily have to lasso the thief to subdue him, but Diana would almost definitely read of her mission tomorrow in the papers, and perhaps even the television. She wanted to make a good impression. “However,” she continued as she dusted off her hands, “I’m sure that you’ll find adequate resources in the prison library--”

A bat attacked her.

No, not a bat, but a person dressed like one, she realized as she just barely deflected a blow-- unlike her thief, this opponent was prepared. Also unlike her thief, this person was a girl about her age, which meant she and Donna were evenly matched in age and skill. Donna was happy to find a worthy opponent so quickly here. It was a shame that she had to quell her so quickly.

Or at least, she would have if her opponent dressed like a bat hadn’t thrown a smoke bomb at her. Donna coughed and flailed, hoping to find something to hit, but she couldn’t see through the smoke. “Coward!” She blinked as she flailed some more. “You rely on tricks to win your battle?”

“Oh, that’s rich!” For such a small girl, she had a very strong laugh. “I’m not the one trying to help a criminal escape!”

“Trying to help a criminal…” This had gone from frustrating to foolish. “If I wanted to help him escape, why would I have tied him up?!”

“Oh.” The smoke was beginning to clear, at least to the point where Donna could see the bat girl staring at the criminal with huge eyes. “Hunh. I thought you were gonna untie him.”

Donna sighed heavily. “You thought wrong.”

“Y-yeah,” the thief managed, barely, before coughing violently. “Listen, Batgirl. I think I inhaled some of that smoke, so could you please call an ambulance along with the cops…?” 

“Oh, sure thing! It’s the least I can do!” The bat girl-- who was also creatively called ‘Batgirl’-- opened up a small phone, and five minutes later the scene was filled with paramedics and cops, and at least one reporter. Diana had told Donna that this was the time to make a graceful exit (don’t talk to the reporter, no matter how badly you want to tell your story, let your actions speak for you, at least for now), so she began to leave. Well, she would have, except Batgirl was in her path, grinning widely.

“Can I help you?” Donna wasn’t sure what else to say. 

“What’s your name?” Batgirl asked, eyes bright.

“Donna,” she said with her best attempt at smile while she tried to maneuver around Batgirl, but Batgirl maneuvered with her. 

“Ugh, no, I meant your superhero name.”

“They can’t be both?”

“No!” Batgirl made a face. “Do you really think you can strike fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere with a name like Donna?” Batgirl struck a dramatic pose. “Beware, evil doers, for the Donna is out for justice.” Then she sighed, hands on her hips. “It just doesn’t work.”

“I see.” Diana hadn’t mentioned this part of being a hero, but perhaps it was time that Donna tried something on her own. Naming herself after a God would be blasphemy, and she knew too little of this world to choose a name from it. It would be derivative, but if Diana was called Wonder Woman, it only made sense if Donna called herself… 

“Wonder Girl. I’m Wonder Girl.”

“Wonder Girl?” Batgirl gave her a long look, then shrugged her shoulders. “It’s better than Donna, I guess. Anyways, when do you wanna hang out?”

“Excuse me?”

“Ya know, hang out! Chillax! De-stress with your fellow sisters!” Batgirl grabbed her arm. “I don’t get to meet too many heroes my age, and between you and me, it’s mostly boys with too much testosterone.” She rolled her eyes. “I swear, if I have to hear Robin talk about how he fought the Gordanians one more time… but whatever. When can I find you?”

“Well, I’m still adjusting to this world--”

“Oh, right, sorry. Meet me at the Gotham Library tomorrow, kay?” Donna was actually quite impressed with how long Batgirl could keep smiling. “Three in the afternoon, on the front steps!”

“All right,” Donna said without thinking, but then she remembered. “But what about your secret identity?”

Batgirl shrugged. “Ever since the Justice League was formed, none of us really care about that amongst ourselves. Even Br-- I mean, **Batman** is a little more relaxed.” Batgirl saluted, then got out a rope with her symbol at the end. “I’ll see you then!”

“Right. But before you go, what’s your name?” It only seemed fair.

Batgirl apologized for being so ditzy, and then whispered it into Donna’s ear before disappearing.

Oh. Well, of course she called herself Batgirl. ‘Barbara’ was even more uninspiring than Donna.

\--

Donna almost didn’t come to the library. It seemed… unprofessional to be this vulnerable with someone that she barely knew. But Batgirl/Barbara had seemed sincere, and Donna would be lying if she said that she didn’t miss her sisters. She didn’t even see Diana that much-- but that was understandable. Diana had duties and obligations as a true hero.

Still, it was lonely at times. And that was why Donna found herself in jeans and a shirt ‘borrowed’ from Diana at the library, hoping to find Barbara in this crowd.

“Hey, Donna!”

Or maybe Barbara would find her. Not quite sure what would be an acceptable greeting in public (and somehow she doubted that Barbara provided a good example of how people usually behaved in this world), she waved silently as Barbara bounded up to her. “Good afternoon, Barbara.”

“Good afternoon yourself!” Barbara walked beside her, red hair pulled back neatly. She was dressed in a beige skirt and sweater, a far cry from the purple spandex from last night. “Ooh, Donna, I love your shirt!”

“You do?” She’d picked it out because it was one of the few that fit her, but she smiled a bit at the praise regardless.

“Duh!” Barbara dropped her voice to a whisper. “Man, I wish Wonder Woman was **my** mentor hero, I’d raid her closet all the time, too--”

Donna stopped mid-step. “How do you know about Wonder Woman,” she said coldly.

But Barbara was unimpressed. “Okay, first off,” and they both stopped for a moment as a boy in a blue shirt and book bag ran past them. “First off, when you’re calling yourself Wonder Girl, people are gonna assume that you’re with the Amazing Amazon. The red spandex is kind of a hint, too.”

“I see.” Now Donna felt foolish.

“Hey, don’t sweat it, new buddy!” Barbara elbowed her briefly before they resumed walking. “Getting used to hero-ing is always weird. Linda’s in the same boat that you are.”

“Linda?” That was a new name. “Are we ‘chillaxing’ with her as well?

“Yep! Ma Kent said she could come over.” 

“Is she also… like us?”

“Yep again!” Barbara practically bounced. “I just know that we’re all gonna be the best friends ever!”

\--

“So.” The muscular blonde girl on the bed gave them a sour look. “Who’s the newbie?”

“Wow, Linda, you made yourself at home already! That’s a personal best for you!” Barbara waved a hand in Donna’s direction. “Linda, this is Donna a.k.a Wonder Girl. Donna, this is Linda a.k.a Supergirl.”

“Hello.” Donna held out her hand as Diana had instructed her back on the island… but Linda didn’t take it.

“Hmm.” Linda gave Barbara a look. “She’s a rookie, isn’t she?”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“This is my first week in Man’s World. I will not deny that.” Donna would defend herself. “However, I have spent my entire life training as a warrior. Also, Barbara informed me that you’re rather new at this yourself.” It was a low blow, but Linda had started it.

Linda was also now off the bed and glaring at Donna, but Barbara stepped between them. “Hey! You know what I love when I’m chillaxing? Cookies! Lots and lots of cookies, until I’m on too much of a sugar high to worry about pride or anything! I’ll be right back, okay? With cookies!” She disappeared, only to pop her head into the doorway a moment later. “And please don’t wreck my computer while I’m gone.”

“… Linda.”

“Yeah?” Linda said tersely.

“What are cookies?”

“Wait, what?” Linda gave her a wary look. “You seriously don’t know what cookies are?”

“Like I said, this is my first week in Man’s World.” And Donna wasn’t too happy with relying on this girl for information, but it was either that or look like she was every bit the lost, naive girl that she sometimes suspected Diana thought she was.

“Okay.” Linda stroked her chin thoughtfully. “They’re food. Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah, they’re awful for you, but they taste great, so no one cares.” Linda plopped down on the bed again. “You didn’t have any of that back wherever Wonder Woman is from at all?”

“Wonder Woman is from Themyscira, and yes, we don’t.” Donna sat next to her. “There’s not much point in training as warriors if our nutrition is poor.”

Linda rested her chin in her hand. “Wow. Hey, this may be rude, even for me, but I gotta know. Is this your first time just being with girls your own age?”

“Not exactly.” Donna rubbed the back of her neck. “Diana is only a little older than me, and we used to go hunting and camping. And…”

“And?”

It was much too sentimental, but Donna suspected that Linda wouldn’t rest until she knew. “We would brush each other’s hair.” She waited for Linda to laugh, but it didn’t happen.

“Well, she sounds more fun than my cousin,” was all Linda said as she stretched, and even smiled. “You know what, Donna? You’re weird and awkward, but so are Barbara and me. You’ll fit in.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“You’re welcome! And hey, as my way of apologizing…” Linda dug into her bag, pulling out a brush and comb. She smiled at Donna hopefully.

Donna smiled back.

\--

“Hey girls, I’m back!” Barbara was a little worried that the room was quiet, so she eased in carefully, and was greeted by the site of Linda braiding Donna’s hair.

“About time,” Linda said as she finished Donna’s new ‘do. “Put the cookies down, then I’ll do yours, okay?”

“Okay!” Barbara was right, as usual. They were gonna be the best friends ever!


End file.
